Bound To The Reaper
by B. Bandit20
Summary: Star Butterfly was a sweet girl, she was never on anyone bad side and was respected by her friends and family, but what would happened if this innocent girl lost her life and the reaper took pity on her soul (This is not from the poll)
1. Chapter 1

It was dark while a middle-aged man was running down the sidewalk as a mysterious figure was chasing him. As the man ran into a dead end the mysterious figure loom over him.

"Please have mercy it's not my t.." He then saw the figure create a scythe and raised it. He then used cutting the man in half. His body then turned to dust, and a little ball of light was floating the man grabbed it and put it in his jacket.

"Que descanse en paz." He then made his scythe disappeared and walked away.

 _The Next Morning._

A blonde girl wearing a blue blouse with matching skirt and flats was entering Echo Creek High School. As she was reaching her locker, she felt a hand wrap around her.

 _"Guess who?"_ the girl turned around to see her boyfriend.

"Hey, Oskar." She said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Star, man you look good today." He said as he felt her ass.

"Stop not at school." She giggled.

"Oh come on, you never let me have fun." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry you'll still be my first." She said as she gave him a kiss. "Just wait a little longer." She said.

"For you babe." He said as they entered their class. Throughout the day Star was focusing on her work until school was done.

"Star!" She turned around to see Oscar coming up to her. "Hey, I was wondering if you want to go for a drive." He said.

"Sure, just don't try anything." She joked as they got into the car and drove off. As they drove Star noticed that the sun was starting to go down and they were far out of town.

"Uh, Oskar?" She said getting his attention. "We're kind of far from town are we going to get back soon?" She asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Star where we're going, we're going to have a lot of fun." He said. They soon came up to an abandoned barn where a bunch of other cars was parked.

"Ready for some fun Star?" He asked as he got out of the car and into the barn as they entered. Star found a group of boys with girls around them, Oskar then closed the door and grabbed Star.

"Oskar, what are you doing!" She said struggling to get free.

"I got tired of waiting." He said as he forced her to the ground, Star then looked up and saw all the other girls being violated but willingly.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Star, do you know what an incubus is?" He asked

"N-N-No." She said.

"Well think of us as the best men in the world." He said as he lifts her skirt to reveal her pink striped panties.

"Such cute panties." He said as he stuck his tongue and licked her, making her gasp, she then crawled away from him but felt something grab her leg and pulled her back.

"Oskar! Please don't do this!" She begged as tears fell off her face.

"Sorry babe, but it's my nature." He said as he ripped her clothes off he then created four tentacles.

"Trust me; you're going to love this." He said Star then felt the slimy appendages on her face, but before they could do anything the barn door was forced opened, they looked back and saw a mysterious boy wearing a button up black jacket with a hood he held his hand out, and a scythe appeared.

"Todos Ustedes deben cumplir su fin." He then threw the scythe and slices off the heads of the demons and their victims. Bright lights filled the building as little orbs flew to him. Oskar then grabbed Star and used her as a human shield.

"Get back reaper!" He said

"No puedes huir de la muerte." He said as he gripped his scythe and went towards the two Oskar then threw her and his tentacles ripped through her, but the man spins his scythe cutting the arms he then grabbed his head and cuts it off his body turns to dust and a ball of light appeared in his hand. He then puts them in his jacket and looks back to see Star, a hole in her gut as she coughed blood.

"P-please, help me." She begged. The man then took off his hood to reveal a teenage boy, with tan skin and brown hair, he then picks her up and held her in her arms.

"Nadie puede escapar de la muerte, pero te concederé una Nueva Vida." He then brought her to his lips and kissed her as he did his black coat covered them.

 _The Next Morning_

Star shot up in her bed with a panic look she looked around to see that she was in her room she felt her stomach and saw that it was patched up, she then heard her door opened and saw her mother, Moon Butterfly, she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Star are you okay?" She asked

"Mom, it was horrible Oskar, almost raped me but he turned out to be a monster and-and…"

"Star, calm down, it's okay your safe now." She said as she hugged her. "Just rest now." She said as laid her back down; she soon left the room and Star fell back.

"You have a caring mother." Star then looked around till she saw the boy from the barn sitting on the windowsill.

"Who are you! What happened to me!" She said in a panic.

"Relax young maiden; you need to relax." He said as he got down and kissed her hand. "Let's get better acquainted; My name is Marco I'm what you would call a grim reaper, and there is no good way of saying this but... you died.


	2. Chapter 2

The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you

Duskvault532: I will

Boss364: Okay

BobbyFreesteam: I will

T: Alright

organization 13 is the best: Que descanse en paz = Rest in peace

No puedes huir de la muerte = You can not flee from death

Nadie puede escapar de la muerte, pero te concederé una Nueva Vida.= No one can escape death, but I will grant you a New Life.

Baldurprime:Siento decepcionarte, pero no soy bueno en español fue todo el google translate.

* * *

Star was pacing around her room thinking about what she has heard she died but was given new life thanks to the young reaper in her room.

"Okay let me get this straight, I've died." She asked

"Yep." He replied

"And you're the grim reaper?" She asked again.

"More or less." He said

"And now thanks to you I was given new life." She asked again.

"Yeah, that short end of it." He said Star then sat back down.

"I can't believe it I died." She said as she started crying.

"Star Butterfly, you may have died, but you have been reborn into something…"

"Oh cut the crap! This is not fair I didn't do anything to anybody I minded my own business why should I have died!" She said.

"You know what if your going to be a bitch about it then have fun with your new life, but know this now that you're involved with me they will be after you to get to me so I'd be careful around the ones you trust." He said before disappearing into the shadows.

 _The Next Day_

Star was walking to school when she felt that she was being watched making her paranoid, while in class Star couldn't shake the feeling of eyes watching her.

"Yo Star." She looked up and saw Janna.

"Hey, janna." She said not raising her head.

"I heard what happened with Oskar." She said

"Y-You do?" She asked

"Yeah, it turns out that freak you been dating had all the girls he put the moves on and chase him out of town." She said

"Ye-yeah that's what happened." She said with a nervous smile as the day progressed Star's anxiety keep increasing it wasn't until the after school that her paranoia finally found it's reasons to show.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Star said as she saw Marco waiting for her.

"Well first off, you're making a scene." He said Star then looked around and saw people looking she then pushed Marco to behind to school. "Second, someone might come after you." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's why i'm here." He said the two then entered an abandoned warehouse as they turned around they looked and saw Janna.

"Marco it's just Janna." She said as she walked over to her, but Marco grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Marco what are you doing?" She asked she then noticed Marco had a death stare.

"Usted maldito monstruo que se atreve tomar sobre una niña inocente. Una vez que mueras será liberar a esta alma joven." Marco said as he pushed Star away and brought out two knives and threw it at her.

"Janna no!" Star yelled but they knifes stopped mid-flight, Marco looked down and saw her shadow. Janna then started floating and was tossed towards the two. Marco summoned his scythe and blocked her reach.

"Maldita se ella fuerte, estrellas necesito su ayuda." Marco said.

"Lo que dices no puedo hablar en español... espera puedo hablar en Español." She said shocked of what she said.

"Es una medida de seguridad, así que podemos hablar libremente de un plan, heredar cuando I... no importa no es importante." He said as he swung the weapon and sent her flying, but she stopped mid-air. Marco then created a ball of light and shot it at her, but she dodged it, Marco was then pinned by the possessed Janna and bared her fangs and was about to bite him, until Star hits her making her fly back. Marco ran to his scythe and slices Janna, but it didn't kill her but insisted it released a ghost controlling her. He then raised his hand, and the spirit turned to a ball of light. He grabbed it and puts it in his jacket.

"Descanse en paz." Marco said he then returns to Star who was holding Janna.

"No te preocupes mi guadaña no mata los no condenados." He said

"Oh can we can it with the other language." She said

"Sorry, force of habit." Marco said

"So she'll be okay?" She asked

"Yes she'll come to in an hour, I suggest that you take her home." He said Star then picked her up on her back and started walking home. While Marco stayed behind.

"Conozco su observación, y no me divierto." Marco said before disappearing.

 _Later_

Star was sitting in her room talking with janna about what happened, but she reassured her that everything was okay.

"… okay janna I'll see you tomorrow." Star then hangs up and lays down on her bed.

"So how is she?" Marco asked Star then looked at the windowsill and saw him sitting there.

"She's fine, but I need you tell me what is happening?" She asked

"I already told you, you died, I brought you back to life." he said

"Yeah, but why do I need to be careful?" She asked

"Look, all you need to know is that you need to be aware of the people around you." He said Just then Star started groning. "Dammit." He said as he laid her back.

"What's… happening!" She groaned in pain.

"It's okay, just hold still." He said as he lifted her head up.

"W-What are you do...!" She was then kissed by Marco as they Star felt a warmth as she felt the pain disappear and his tongue enter her mouth as they separated a little saliva trail was left.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled as she kicked him away.

"Oh sorry I just saving your life!" He said. As he wiped his lips, look I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." He said before jumping out of the window. Star then laid back down and felt her lips and blushed,

"(Groan) Cepillo estúpido!" She said before falling asleep.

* * *

Usted maldito monstruo que se atreve tomar sobre una niña inocente. Una vez que mueras será liberar a esta alma joven = **You damn monster who dares take on an innocent girl. Once you die you will be releasing this young soul.**

Maldita se ella fuerte, estrellas necesito su ayuda = **Damn is she strong, Star I need your help**.

Lo que dices no puedo hablar en español... espera puedo hablar en Español = **What you say I can not speak in Spanish... wait I can speak in Spanish**

Es una medida de seguridad, así que podemos hablar libremente de un plan, heredar cuando I... no importa no es importante = **It is a security measure it's so we can speak freely of a plan, you inherit when I... no matter is not important.**

Descanse en paz = **Rest in peace**

No te preocupes mi guadaña no mata los no condenados = **Do not worry my scythe does not kill the uncondemned**.

Conozco su observación, y no me divierto = **I know your watching, and I'm not amused**.

Cepillo estúpido = **Stupid Reaper**


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfknight117: All Spanish is from google translate

organization 13 is the best: Your welcome

Baldurprime: No don't group me with you I speak english just fine all my spanish is from google Translate

AmourArrows: Thank you.

* * *

Star was at school trying to focus on her school work, but all she can think about was that kiss.

 _'Stupid Reaper'_ She thought. Just then a shadow loomed over her she looked up and saw her teacher, Miss. Skullnick.

"Mrs. Butterfly are you bored?" She asked.

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind." She said

"Well, that maybe that doesn't excuse you for ignoring my lessons." She said

"Sorry, ma'am." She said

"Now on with the lesson." She said as she returned to the blackboard. Star then groaned and looked out the window to see Marco relaxing on a tree.

 _After Class_

Star was on her way to the lunch when she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw an unfamiliar face.

"Oh sorry." She said as she went passed him, the stranger then smiled and continued walking away.

 _After school_

Star was now on her way home hoping not to run into him after today she just wanted to be alone, but she soon felt a chill she looked around, but no one was there she then continued walking till she saw a man standing there she stopped and stood there.

"Uh, can I help you?" She asked

"Yes, I was wondering if you know where I can find someone?" He asked Star just scoffed and walked passed him.

"Ask a police officer." She said

"Well, you see the person I wanted to see goes by many names his more common one is the Grim Reaper." He said Star then turned around to see and hand to get in front of her, she looked and saw Marco.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can't an old friend visit." He asked.

"You know the rules, you can't just waltz in and out off hell Tom!" He said.

"And why not?" He asked

"Because you're in charge down there!" Marco complained.

"Hey, even I need a break from time to time!" Tom said.

"EXCUSE ME!" Star yelled which got the boys attention. "Who is this guy!" She asked

"Sorry Star, this is Tom Lucitor he's in charge of hell." He introduced. Star then looked at him.

"Marco isn't the ruler of hell supposed to be scary?" She asked

"Oh sorry will this help?" Tom was then engulfed in flames, and his whole appearance changed. Salmon-Colored hair (which sticks up on the top of his head), very pale lilac skin. Three red eyes (one in the middle of his forehead), black vertical lines under and around his eyes. Two pale-orange white-tipped horns on the sides of his head, sharp teeth, pointy ears, and nose. His clothes changed too he was now in a tattered red T-shirt with a star in a maroon circle in the center, long dark-red wristbands, ragged maroon shorts, a dark gray studded belt, orange boots with brown tips.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"I guess." She said

"Let's go somewhere where we can have our conversation in private." Marco said. The trio then found themselves in Star's room.

"Why the hell are you having it here?!" She asked.

"Because it involves you too woman." Tom said confusing her. "(Sigh) Look since you became bound to Marco, things have been in chaos for all the afterlife." He explained

"But isn't that your thing?" Star asked Marco and Tom then groaned. "What?" She asked

"It's so common for people to think that I mean I sure i'm a devil, but i'm not mean. I only make sure that individuals who deserve to be are watched over it's not my fault if people think i'm evil i'm actually a good guy I just have anger issues." Tom said.

"I'm sorry." She said

"No the one who should be sorry is this guy." points at Marco. "Because of him, your now involved." He said.

"What how am I involved?" Star asked

"You didn't tell her yet did you?" Tom asked

"Tell me what?" She asked

"So Star, remember when I said that you might be in danger?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She asked skeptically.

"Well as you know as the Grim Reaper I've made some powerful enemies, and they will do anything just to get back at me, and since I gave up half my life to you, they will be after you." He said.

"Wait are you saying that…"

"Yep now that you and I share a life all types of things are going to after you, Star." Marco said

"What are you kidding!?" She asked

"What are you complaining about, I have to protect you!" He said. "Plus Tom is keeping an eye around here." He added.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel so much better!" She yelled

"Star calm down." Marco said

"No you two just get out!" She screamed as she pushed them out and slams the door in their face.

"Looks like you two have some things to work out." He said, "Listen if you need anything you can find me at this address." He said as he handed him a card.

"You got a place here?" He asked

"More like i'm in the same situation." He said as he disappeared into a wall of fire.

"I'll let her cool down then we'll talk." Marco said as he faded into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Baldurprime: Thanks.

The Keeper of Worlds: It should be pretty obvious.

* * *

After Tom had visited, Star got upset knowing what Marco has gotten her into.

It was the middle of the night, and Marco was collecting souls from the soon to be dead.

"I see you haven't lost a step." Marco looked up a light pole and saw a hooded woman.

"¡Quién eres tú!" He called out as he pointed his scythe. Only to see the woman disappear. He then felt hands wrap around his shoulders, he jumped back and swung but only cuts her disguise he then turned around and dropped his scythe at the sight of his once beloved, Jackie Lynn Thomas, wearing a black leather leotard that showed her cleavage and knee-high boots.

"I can't believe it." He said

"Believe it, Diaz." She said as she cups his cheek. "And I've missed you." She said as she was about to kiss but he pushes her away. "What wrong?" She asked

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I just told you I came to see you." She said as she tries to get close, but he just pulled out a knife and held it out.

"For what so that you can use me again, you damn succubus!" He yelled.

"Oh come on Marco that was years ago, plus I was just feeding." She said.

"Yeah, but used me to get them, they weren't ready to die." He said

"Oh Marco, I was just doing what I was made for, unlike you." She said Marco then dropped his knife and looked away.

"I-I don't know, what you're talking about." He said

"Marco, everyone knows about your little incomplete contract with that human, I think you should just reap her soul and get it over with, you are just putting yourself in more danger." She said, "Maybe I should pay her a visit and rid you of her." Marco then grabbed her wrist.

"If you much as lay a finger on her, I will…" "You'll what, we both know that i'm stronger than you and that you can or never will hurt me after I am your fiance. She said as she jumped up the lamp post.

"Do yourself a favor and ditched the girl." She said as she disappeared. Marco then rushed back to Star's place.

With Star.

She was in her room, wearing nothing but a undershirt and panties, hugging her pillow.

"Dammit, Marco." She said as she laid back and started thinking about their kiss, which made her blush. "What was that warm feeling and why did it feel so good and why did I expect more?" She asked herself.

"That's completely normal, it the effects of the contract being incomplete." Star then opened her eyes and saw Jackie was hovering over her restraining her.

"Who are you!" She yelled as Jackie kissed her, shocking Star she then passed out as Jackie let's go.

"Why don't you sleep for awhile." She said as she licks her lips, she then picks her up by her waist and jumps through the window as she did she noticed Marco jumping up towards her about to swing his scythe, she then sprouted wings and dodged him.

"How could you attack an innocent girl." Jackie said, Marco then jumped up and grown wings of his own.

"Let her go, Jackie." He said

"Okay." She said as she dropped her, Marco then dived to save her, but Jackie caught her first.

"Gotta move faster, Diaz." She said as she flew away, Marco then followed her till they reached the sky passed the cloud.

"Jackie! Give Star back now!" He said

"Can't do that dear, she has to come with me." She said as she as she tore open a portal. "But don't worry once this whole thing is straightened up things will be back to normal and this girl will die." She said

"No she wasn't supposed to die, your incubus brother almosted raped her and I… I took her life." He explained.

"Oh, now that sounds juicy." She said

"It was an accident; she wasn't supposed to die, I had no choice." He said.

"Oh really now, hey girl is that true?" She said as grabbed Star by her hair and dangled her.

"Y-Yes it true." Star said

"Oh man and here I was going to take you home with me, but I guess that you're his problem now." She said as she tossed him to him. Marco then caught her. "Will be in touch love, oh and girl make sure you complete the contract, our the pain will just continue to grow till you die on your own." She said as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Marco then took her home.

Later

Marco was standing by her window, while Star was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees.

"Looks like there won't be any attacks tonight, I should put up the protective incantation on this house." He said as he was about to leave.

"What does she mean by completing the contract?" She asked Marco didn't look at her and stayed silent. "Marco answer me!" She said

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He said as he left "I can't let her know, there is no way that she would be okay with it, but I don't want her to suffer either, I'll find someway to tell her, but right now I have bigger things to worry about." He thought.

Meanwhile

Jackie was standing in front of a giant desk.

"So the reaper is bound to a human and the contract has been half-complete." A voice said

"Yep and so you know, he'll be inspecting you after all he is your son also if this interferes with my engagement you'll be sorry." She said as she walked out the room, the chair then spun around to reveal a burly tan-colored man wearing a black suit, he then grabbed a photo of him and a light skinned woman with a five-year-old all smiling.

"Hijo, I hope you know what your gotten yourself into." He said as he put the photo down and continued his work.


	5. Chapter 5

The Keeper of Worlds: Who knows but you could be right

JJmmmmmlol: Cool.

* * *

Marco was sitting next to Star while she slept in her bed, he couldn't believe how close jackie got to Star, it made him angry that she got so close. Marco walked up to her and sat down on the bed and grabbed her hand. Marco then bends down to her about to capture her lips when she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Stuff." Marco said

"Do you mind getting off me?" She asked as she pushed him off, she then sat up but felt light headed.

"Don't move so much." He said as he lays her back down. "Is there anything you need?" He asked

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked in annoyance as she got up and left the room, as she left the room she saw her mother.

"Oh Star, how are you?" She asked

"I'm fine just have a headache." She said

"Oh good, I was hoping that accursed reaper completed the contract." She said

"Yeah, well… wait you know about Marco?" She asked

"Of course after all I am marrying him." She said before she grabbed Star by her neck and pinned her to the wall.

"Wait, your Jackie!" She said as she tried to get free.

"Yeah, that's right it's easy to control a human when your a demon." She said as she let's her go. "Now listen up, Marco is putting you in more danger." She said

"What?" Star asked

"Ask him about the contract because the longer he doesn't fulfill it the more likely your going to die again." She said

"What are you talking about!" Star yelled suddenly a scythe came over Moon's neck.

"What did I tell you about coming here!" Marco gritted.

"Now Now hun, don't want to take another life now." She said before releasing Moon, Marco caught her and sets her down gently onto the floor.

"Damn her!" Marco gritted "I should have just killed the moment I saw her!" Marco said just then he felt a hand grab his he looked up and saw Star with a worried look.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this Star, I just…" He then felt her hug him.

"It's okay Marco, I understand." She said

"Thank you, my friend." He said as he hugged her back. "Let's get your mother to bed." marco said as he let's go of Star and picks Moon up and takes her to her room and sets her on her bed. The two left the room and went back to Star's but of course the young blonde wanted to ask him about this contract but now wasn't the time, of course that didn't stop Marco.

"I guess you want to know what the contract is?" He asked, Star stood still for a second before she nods.

"Yes I do, please tell me what I have to do." She said, Marco then gulped and took a deep breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Marco was standing outside of Star's room pacing around in the hall with a nervous look.

"Man what is she doing in there, I shouldn't have told her, but I don't want her to be hurt more, ugh! Why do they have to make this the only way!" Marco shouted.

 _Five minutes earlier._

 _"I guess you want to know what the contract is?" He asked Star stood still for a second before she nods._

 _"Yes I do, please tell me what I have to do." She said, Marco then gulped and took a deep breath. "Well Star, in order to fulfill the contract and to make us normal-ish, we have to…" He then starts to blush. "... to perform the mating ritual." He said earning silence from the girl. "I mean I get it this is a lot to take in so I'll just step outside and let you think it over." He said as he left the room_

 _Back to now_

Marco was still pacing around still waiting when he heard the door open a crack.

"Marco?" She asked

"Yes, Star?" Marco asked

"Um listen just so you know this doesn't mean anything, we're just fulfilling the contract." She said

"Of course! That's all it is." Marco exclaimed. Star then opened the door father to reveal that she was in a silk nighty wearing lipstick and blush. Marco couldn't help but blush himself

"What?" Star asked as she covered herself.

"You just look cute." He said Star's face turned red.

"L-Let just get this over with." She said as she grabbed Marco's arm and pulled him room as he did, Marco noticed several lit candles on the nightstand. He then notices Star was sitting on the bed looking nervous, Marco then sat down next to her.

"Are you going to get undressed?" Star asked

"Oh right." Marco said as he snapped his finger and was now only clad in his underwear, Marco then sat down next to her.

"So how are we going to do this?" Marco asked, Star then pulled him to his back onto the bed, she then straddled him.

"Star wait why don't we take it slow I want you to enjoy this." He said as he sat up. "Could you get off real quick?" Marco asked Star then got up, Marco then took off her nighty making her cover her chest.

"Could you lay down for me?" He asked. Star then did what she was asked and laid on her stomach, she then felt the bed shift as she felt his presence over her, she then felt his hands on her back gently massaging her back, Star sighed as she felt his touch.

"You know for death personified, you sure do have warm hands." She said

"Thanks." Marco said as he bends down and blows air in her ear, making her moan slightly. "Do you want me to continue?" He asked as she then nods, Marco then kissed her ear all the way down her back till he reached the rim of her panties, he then pulled them down to reveal her small tight ass.

"Wow, it looks so good." Marco said as he kissed one of her cheeks, he then took off his underwear and revealed his erection, she then felt his member resting on her.

"Marco wait." She said confusing Marco, Star then sat up she turned around and stared at Marco's manhood, she reached a handover and grabbed him filling his pulse in her soft hands she then started to rub him, making him moan a bit, she then took her other hand and massaged his balls.

"How are you so good at this?" Marco asked Star didn't answer, she then bends down and took the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, making him tilt his head back. Marco then felt her whole mouth take his shaft, she then bobbed her head up and down.

"Wow, it feels so good." Marco moaned as she let's go, Marco then looked at her.

"Let's just hurry and get this over with." She said as she lays back down, Marco then crawled up towards her and kisses her softly on the lips. Marco then aligned his gender with her's. He then looks in her eyes and pushes himself in her, Star gave a slight gasp as she felt the first man inside of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, she just nods, Marco then slid his hand into her's and interlocked fingers. Marco then moved his hips in and out of her slowly. Star let's out a silent moan as he moved a little faster.

"M-Marco, you can move faster." She said as her lover moved much faster, Star then let's go of Marco's hand and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in closer. She then whispered in his ear.

"Dentro de mí, cum dentro de mí, por favor." Marco then looks at her, Star's face was just blank, eyes half-lidded her mouth gaping as she breathed heavily. Marco then picked her up and sat her down on his lap, he then grabbed Star's butt and moved her up and down.

"Marco más rápido, más rápido!" She moaned, Marco then started go faster till he finally met his climax. Star then tighten herself around his neck.

"Oh Dios mío que se siente tan bien, me está llenando Marco." Star said as she went limp. Marco then pulled her off him and puts her back on the bed. Suddenly Star started growling as her facial feature turned to a relaxed one, Star then fell asleep with a satisfied smile. Marco then puts the cover over her.

"Looks like the contract is complete." Marco looked back and saw a pale skinned woman with red hair, with a little flame on top, and wearing a yellow dress.

"Yes, now she'll be safe." Marco said

"That's great, but I have some bad news." She said

"Like what Hekapoo?" Marco asked

"Your father, he's… he's been attacked and is in critical condition." Hekapoo said.

"What happen!" Marco asked

"That bitch Jackie, she attacked your father and now they are moving up your engagement to that witch and i'm supposed to bring you back with me." She said. Marco then looked back at Star and sighed. He snapped his finger and was now fully dressed.

"So what's the plan, Marco?" Hekapoo asked

"Get Tom, were going to teach my "Fiancée" that no one messes with death!" Marco growled as Hekapoo opened a portal and the two went through.

The Next Morning

Star awoke the shine of the morning sun, she looked around and found that she was all alone, she sighed as she lays back down.

"Stupid Reaper." She said.

* * *

Guest: Indeed

JJmmmmmlol: Thank you for reminding me


	7. Chapter 7

_After fulfilling the contracts Star was now safe, but Marco received news about his father from Hekapoo and had to return with her._

It was a dark place an endless void of black clouds the only source of light is the burning pits of hell and the bright lights coming from heaven right now a winged beast was flying towards a large castle on it's back was Marco and Hekapoo.

"We're here Marco." She said as the beast landed on a platform, but as they did, they were soon surrounded by horned men in speedos wielding spears.

"What the hell, Hekapoo what's going on here?" Marco asked.

"I don't know, I've been taking care of my things plus isn't your fiancee living here now?" Hekapoo said. Marco then gripped his fist and went inside, leaving hekapoo with the guards. Marco went to find his father, o he started in the master bedroom he opened the door and found his mother sitting by his father.

"Marco." Angie said as she got to hug him.

"Mom, what happened please tell me." He begged. Angie then started to tear up.

"Your father was attacked one night when I was visiting him I found him in a pool of his own blood, I called the guards and they went searching while the medical staff took care of your father. I was so worried I never left his side." She explained

"At least you're okay." Marco said as he hugged her again. He then remembered the other reason why here.

"Where's Jackie?" He asked. Angie then pointed up. Marco then left and made his towards his fiance.

"No put that over there!" She yelled at her servants.

"Jackie!" Marco yelled as he entered the room.

"Oh Marco just in time I need your help, once we take over will need to do a lot of redecorating." She said Marco then grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." He said as a large bubble of darkness surrounded them.

"Marco I'm in the middle of somet…" "it was you wasn't it? You attacked my father!?" He asked Jackie then looked at him with evil look.

"Was it that obvious? I need to push my plans further if Im going to rule this world I'll need you to be with the most powerful being, someone who rules over both life and death, someone like you my love." She said with a crazed look. Marco then grabbed her throat and picked her up.

"And you think attacking my father will help you, you are surely mistaken, in fact the wedding is off!" Marco yelled as the bubble dispersed.

"You're making a huge mistake Diaz! She said as she pried herself from his grasp. "If you won't Marry me then this means war!" She yelled. As she grew wings and flew.

"Find then, I can't wait to feel you blood on my scythe!" He said as she flew out the window.

Meanwhile

Star was at school trying to focus on the school work in front of her when she felt a disturbance, she stood up in shock before looking out the window.

"Mrs. Butterfly is their something wrong?" The teacher asked.

"No it's nothing." She said as she's at down. Janna then looked at her in concerned.

* * *

Gravityfan16: Well it wasn't much I just hoped you like it

JJmmmmmlol: Translation: Inside me, cum inside me, please, Marco Faster, Faster, Oh my God it feels so good, Marco is filling me up is what she was saying in the last chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Star was in her room laying on her side as she thought about her night with Marco, she wouldn't admit it but she actually missed him in fact she missed him in more ways than one.

"You bastard, how could you just leave like that." Star said she then closed her eyes she then started seeing things, a dark place while she heard yelling and saw blood splattering around her, Star then sat up and started breathing heavily.

"What was that?" She asked herself as she rubbed her head just then she heard her phone go off.

"Hello?" Star asked

"Star it's Janna, you need to come over to my place right now." Janna said in an almost panic.

"What why, Janna what's going on?!" Star asked but all she got was a dial tone. Star groaned as she got up and got dressed and made her way towards Janna's place but before she reached for the door she felt someone grab her, which turned out to be Janna.

"Shh, don't say anything we're being watched." Janna said as they made their way to her back door and towards a shack, she opened it and pulled a blanket off to reveal a satanic circle.

"Janna what's going on?" Star asked.

"We're going to help Marco, that's what's going on." She said as she pricked her finger and let's a drop of blood fall on the circle. In an instant a black staircase appeared.

-Meanwhile-

Marco was huffing in exchation from fighting off multiple incubus their sliced bodies were scattered everywhere.

"Damn is there is no end to this." Marco said as she saw more Incubus flying down towards him, straighten himself up and got ready to attack. While Marco was fighting Star and Janna walked into an empty bed room.

"Janna what are we doing in here?" Star asked.

"Funny he's usually here waiting for me." She said just then they heard the door open they looked back to see Tom.

"Janna. Star!?" He said. Star then noticed a damaged Marco being carried by him. She ran up to them and grab him.

"He's been on the front lines for a couple of days, his injuries are minimal but he's exhausted so I brought him back to my place.

"What's going on Tom? Whatever you guys are doing here it's affecting our world." Janna said

"Sorry, but we're at war with this guys fiancé." Tom said as he sets Marco down on his bed. "Look I got to get back out there watch him for me." Tom said as he left the girls with Marco.

"Well I guess he got this and it looks come on Star let's get back to earth." Janna said as she noticed the girl standing next to Marco. "Star he'll be fine." She said but Star wouldn't budge. Janna then sighed and left the girl with Marco. As the hours passed Star just sat there next to Marco as he slept, she started to feel a little sleepy herself she crawled into the bed and next to Marco, as she did Marco moved a arm around her and pulled her close. Star couldn't help but blush and smile.

-Few Hours Later-

Marco began to wake up as he did he felt extra weight on his chest, he looks down to see Star holding on to him.

"You idiot what are you doing here?" Marco asked the sleeping girl.

"It's pretty obvious she was worried about you." Marco then looked over and saw his mother wearing a full black dress with matching long gloves.

"Mother what are you doing here! It's not safe to be here!" Marco exclaimed.

"Did that stop her?" Angie asked as she gestured to Star. "Marco this has to stop, not only are messing with the balance but your also affecting the living world.

"Mom I just can't let this demon get away for what she done to my father." Marco said

"I understand that but I can't let my only son exhaust himself." She said. Marco then got out of bed and picked up his scythe.

"I'm not going to get exhausted because i'm going to end this." Marco said as his outfit started to changed into a full body robe as bits of skin fell of his person revealing his skeleton with red eyes shining through the hood.

"MARCO! Your father warned you about using that power, you can't use it the way you are now." Angie said.

"I DON'T CARE, THIS BITCH IS GOING TO DIE BY MY HAND FOR HURTING THE PEOPLE I LOVE!" MArco said in a deep dark voice as he disappeared.

"Marco." Angie said in a worried tone.

* * *

Guest: I'm updating as fast as I can.

JJmmmmmlol: You're welcome. It cool. Don't say that.


	9. Chapter 9

Marco was making his way towards Jackie's stronghold leaving a trail of death behind him as he did he began to think about the past and how he got here.

Four Years ago.

Ten year old Marco was running through his castle with a toy his mother got him from the living world when he heard yelling.

"I don't care, i'm the reaper, the balance is at stake." Marco recognized the voice as his father, he then looked into the room and saw that it was his father's study.

"Master, please understand your condition is getting worse, if you don't find a successor then the balance will be at stake." A servant said

"I know, but being a reaper is a lot of responsibility and I don't think any of the candidates are worthy of the title." Rafael said.

"What about the young lord, I mean he does have you blood and it'll be like you never left." Another servant said.

"Yeah and if we start his training immediately, maybe he'll take your place sooner." The other serevent said

"NO! Marco is my son I don't want to burden him with this life after I choose my successor, I will be taking him to his mother in the living world to have a normal life.

"Master please be reasonable." The servants said.

"Dad?" Everyone then looked over and saw Marco in the doorway.

"Marco! H-How much did you hear?" His father asked

"Enough and I just wanted to say I-I'll do it, I'll be the next reaper." He said shocking everyone in the room.

"Marco, are you sure, I'm not forcing you to do this we could live a normal life with your mother." He said

"Da-Father, I need to do this as a proud Diaz, I'll make you proud." He said. Rafel then hugged his son.

"Alright then will begin your training." He said and so Marco spent the next three years training to become a reaper, honing his powers all the while losing his sense of wonderment that is until her met her.

"Hey kid." Marco, who was thirteen at the time, looked up to see a flat chested demon wearing a black leotard look down at him.

"Who are you are you a spy!" Marco said as he summoned his scythe.

"Cool it dude, I'm just passing by." She said as she summoned her wings. "But you look cute enough to be my first.

"Your first what?" Marco asked she then got close and captured his lips. "I'll see you around." She said as she flew away, leaving the boy confused and breathless. As time passed the young reaper managed to surpassed his teachers expectations, as soon as he reached his fourteenth Birthday his ceremony took place making him a full-fledge reaper but just as he did his dad fell over, everyone panic as they rushed to help him.

-Later-

Marco was standing in the hallway watching his father getting treatment. He soon left as the sight of his father, was unsettling for him he soon found himself in his father's study he went up to his desk.

"Nice place you got here." Marco looked back to see someone in the doorway.

"Oh Jackie what are doing here?" Marco asked

"I came to met my future husband." She said as she walked up to Marco and kissed him.

"Wait what!?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, the higher ups thought it be best if you had someone watching over you so I volunteered." She said as she got close and wrapped her arms around him. "To be yours." Those words repeated in his head from their Marco let's Jackie handled things in the underworld while he did his job in the living, but all that changed on the day.

-Now-

Marco came back from his memories and found him at Jackie's stronghold where millions of minions were waiting for him. Marco then raised his scythe and charged the army, with one thing on his mind Jackie's head on a spike.


	10. Chapter 10

Jackie was sitting in her throne room reading a magazine when she heard a loud explosion.

"About time he got here." Jackie said as she closed her magazine and tossed it away, she then walked up towards the main doors but stood a little bit away, that's when the door blew open to reveal Marco.

"You know it's not nice, to keep a girl waiting." Jackie said, Marco then tossed his scythe at her and ran up to her as she dodged it she was then pinned to the ground by Marco, he was about to choke her but she lets out a pink smog from her mouth into his face making him let go, Jackie then gave him a swift kick to the head knocking it off.

"Lucky shot." Marco said as his head started flying up and towards his body. Jackie then swept his legs making him fall over, Marco then quickly got up and launched towards her and pinned her to the ground.

"I get it you like being on top, but you know i'm more dominating." She said.

"Shut up, just shut up!" Marco said. "You attacked Star, you nearly killed my father who was doomed to die if I didn't take his place as the reaper things would have gone into chaos, tell me what would have you gain from this war!" Marco asked.

"Very simple, If things went as planned, I would have a grim reaper under my control, I would have killed god and the devil and plunged the world into my designed, everyone fucking each other till everyone and everything dies and I would have been at the top ruling everything with you by my side." Jackie explained. Marco was appalled by this he grabbed his scythe and changed it to a knife and as he raised it.

"Die!" Marco said as he was about to stab her, but Jackie shaped shift into Star.

"No Marco!" She called out making Marco stop with only the tip to her forehead.

"S-Star? No, it's a trick!"

"It's not a trick, please don't kill me!" Star begged.

"No, you won't fool me!" Marco said

"Fine! Kill me again if that what you need to do." She said, Marco was about to stab her but he just couldn't do it, he thought about all the pain he put Star through he then got off her, he then started change back to his mortal form. "Marco." She said as she held her arms open, Marco then hugged her, his eyes then widen as they backed away from each other to reveal that Marco was stabbed. "you're so gullible." Jackie said as she turned back to her normal form.

"You… bitch." Marco said as he pulled out the knife.

"I know." She said. "I just need you to be in your mortal form." She said

"For what?" He asked, Jackie then got close cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Shocking him, Marco was paralyzed as they kissed, Marco couldn't believe what was happening, he wants it to stop but he couldn't move a finger Jackie soon let's go of him.

"You know that was our first kiss and I gotta say you could have used a breath mint." Jackie said.

"What did you do to me?" Marco asked as he struggled to stand up.

"You may be a reaper but your also human and no human can resist a succubus charm, half or otherwise." She said, Marco then struggled to regain focus but Jackie's spell was too strong.

"Damn you demon!" Marco said, Marco then saw Jackie walking up to him, she then kicked him in his face sending him flying into the wall.

"You think that you can beat me when you can't control your own emotion, to me love is nothing but a source of food a way for me to live and it's your weakness. What should I do to you next, maybe after a few good days of raping should get you under my control and after that's done maybe I'll make you pay Star a little visit through what I have a plan maybe fun for me but it won't be for her." She said as she started smiling.

"No… I can't hurt her." He said. "She's been through too much." He said.

"I don't care, that bitch ruined my plan and needs to suffer." She said "it seems you need another hit of my aphrodisiac kiss." She said as she kissed him again trying to get him under her control. "Now what are you going to do?" She asked again

"I'm going to protect Star from you." He said as pushes her away and summons his scythe.

"How is this possible i'm a succubus, no mortal man can resist my power.

"Your right a mortal man couldn't so I had to rid myself of that." Marco said as he revealed his bare skull and bones, he then covered his head with his hood and summoned his scythe and points it at her.

"Tus trucos no funcionarán en mí más demonio, aceptar tu destino y volver a las partes más profundas del infierno a donde perteneces!" Marco yelled as he got close in one step and grabbed her.

"Please, don't kill me, Marco, i'm sorry that I attacked your father." She said as she begged for her life, she then noticed that her skin was starting to fall off, Jackie then started to attack him but with every hit, a part of her would disappear. "You bastard, I'll get you back! I'll make sure that whore of yours suffers when she dies again, I'll drag her to hell myself!" She said as Marco was holding just her head.

"No cuentes con eso." Marco said as he crushed her head and black ball of light formed in his hand. Marcothenplace the soul in his scythe and watched as a reflection of Jackie screaming in agony appeared in the blade before disappearing. Marco made his walk back to his castle, thinking about what's going to happen when Star sees him

* * *

Gravityfan16: Thanks for understanding.


	11. Chapter 11

Tus trucos no funcionarán en mí más demonio, aceptar tu destino y volver a las partes más profundas del infierno a donde perteneces / Your tricks will not work on me anymore demon, accept your destiny and return to the deepest parts of hell where you belong

No cuentes con eso / Do not count on that

* * *

Star was walking around the castle looking at the beautiful artwork and the many statues. She then found what appeared to be Marco's room. She went in and saw that it almost like hers, except for all the posters of action heros.

"Huh, I forget Marco was a normal kid like me, before all this happened must have been a while." She said as she sat down his bed. "I wonder how long has it been since he's been in here." She said to herself. "I wonder if he's okay." She asked she then shook that thought out of her head. "What am I worrying about, it's Marco he'll be fine." Star said as she laid down on his bed. "Man it's boring here, what does Marco do for fun?" Star then looked to the side and saw a journal, she grabbed it and saw entries that date back to before they met, but the most recent ones caught her eyes, she soon began reading it.

"I think I may have found my queen, she cute, bubbly, when she wants to be, and she was my first. That was the best night of my (after)life, but knowing Star she want to go back to her normal life, so when this is all over i'll have to take her home." It read, Star was having mixed feelings about this, she was happy to be finally be done with all this but it means she'll never see Marco again.

"Why should I care! It was his fault that all this happened!" Star yelled. "It's his fault that my first time was spoiled just to save my life, who cares… who cares…" Star then started tearing up.

-Meanwhile-

Marco finally made back to his home and found his mother waiting for him. She walked close to him and placed a hand on his cheekbone.

"You been through a lot." She said. Marco nods as he handed her a little black ball in a vail. "Alright, I'll dispose of this trash." Angie said as a blue flame appeared in her hands breaking the vial and burning the blackened soul. "Star's waiting for you answer, dear." She said. Marco then made his way towards her. He didn't have to go far as he saw her standing at the top of the grand staircase. Star was a little shocked to see him like this, but she made her way towards him and stood before him, she was a little intimidated by him, but she didn't care, she was just happy to see him okay.

"So what do we do now?" She asked, Marco held out his scythe and teared open a way back home. "I guess you're staying here aren't you?" She asked, Marco nods as Star went through, she then grabbed Marco's hand.

"But before I go, can you promise me two things?" She asked, Marco nods.

"One I keep my memories." She said, Marco nods. "And second…" she then got close and pulled on his hood covering their faces, Star then backs away through the portal with a slight blush. "Try to visit your girlfriend often." She said as the tear fell from her check as the portal disappeared.

-Months Later-

Star was in school listening to another lecture, bored out of her mind. As the class ended Star found herself walking home alone till Janna sneaked up on her and placed a arm around her.

"Yo, Star, you wanna hang out at my place?" She asked.

"Not today Janna, I got something to do tonight." She said.

"Oh something or someone?" She said with a smirked, Star then blushed and smiled.

"Yeah he get to visit me

"Tonight." Star said

"And what do your parents think about you dating the 'Grim Reaper'?" Janna asked.

"Well they think he's a busy student who only have one day a month to spend time with me." Star said.

"That sounds horrible." Janna added

"Well, it's not all bad, Marco and I don't really mind the long wait after all he does make up for it." Star said as she cupped her cheek and blushed.

"Oh I see why you guys wait~" Janna tease.

"Oh would you stop, it not like you and Tom aren't the same way." Star said

"Of course not, were a lot more kinky and I can visit him anytime." Janna said, the two girls continued talking till they reach Star's house. "Welp have fun tonight, I know I will." Janna said as the two said their goodbyes and Star went into her home, but inside she was met with a pleasant surprise, inside she saw, Marco chatting with her parents.

"Marco!" Star exclaimed as she went up towards him and kissed his cheek.

"It's good to see you Star, sorry for always taking a mouth to have our dates." Marco said.

"I don't mind, just let me get change and will go." Star said.

"Look's like i'll be here for awhile." Marco joked, causing both River and Marco too snicker. Which made both Butterfly women to smack their respective lovers, as Star ascended upstairs, she couldn't help feel that something was off with Marco.

-Moments Later-

Marco was waiting outside while Star was talking to her parents.

"I have to tell her tonight, It would hurt her if she found out some other way." Marco then heard the front door close indicating that Star was outside in the moonlight.

"You ready to go?" Marco asked as he got a good look at Star's outfit. She was wearing sleeveless red and pink short gown off the right shoulder with hearts around the skirt, a white bow with a heart in the middle tied around the waist and a heart on the left shoulder, a pink trim on the bottom of the skirt, white gloves, and high heel boots with hearts on the bottoms and sides. Star was also wearing her hair up in a big top knot with curls hanging over her ears.

"What do you think?" She asked, Marco smiled and wrap his hand around her hip and pulled her close.

"Your beautiful." He said as he brought her in for a kiss. "Shall we get going." Marco said as he summoned his scythe and summoned a horse drawn carriage. The two then got in and they were taken through a portal, and back to Marco's castle.

"Come with me I want to show you something." Marco said as they got out and Marco escorted her inside.

'No turning back now.' Marco said as they continued walking, Marco escorted her to a balcony where they could see a beautiful divider between heaven and hell.

"No matter how many times I see this; it will be always beautiful." Star said, she then felt arms around her waist.

"Yeah, but you'll always be the most beautiful creature in between any world." Marco said as he kissed her cheek.

"I know, I just like hearing you saying it." She said as she turned and faced him and kissed him.

"C'mon let's get dinner started then after that, I have a surprise for you." He said. Marco then grabbed her and jumped off the balcony, his robe soon appeared acting like wings, the two then landed near a garden where a lovely picnic was. Star walked up towards the table while Marco talked to a servant.

"Marco don't keep me waiting." Star called, Marco then went over and joined her.

"Sorry, I was just making sure that everything was perfect tonight." He said. As she joined her at the table as the date went on, Star could noticed that Marco seemed a bit anxious about something.

"Marco?" Star asked

"Y-Yeah?" He asked.

"Is something wrong? You seem distant tonight." She said.

"I am, you see my father, he doesn't have much time left and that means my time to see you would also end my time with you." He said.

"W-What?" She asked

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell sooner but you know."

"So I guess this it over?" She asked as she gestured between them.

"Well not exactly." Marco said as he got up and held out his hand, Star took it and Marco did something that completely shocked her. He got down on one knee

"Star, from the moment I met you, I thought you were just some annoying brat, but theses past few month have be amazing and well, I was hoping you would stay by my side till the end of time." Marco said as he pulled out a ring.

"Marco I-I.."

"I understand if you need time that you'll need time." Marco said

"Y-Yeah." Was all she said, Marco then chuckled .

"Okay, but no matter what I'll wait for you." He said. Marco then tore open a portal for her, Star then went through as it was about to close, Star pulled him through, Star then pulled him in for a kiss and onto the bed, Star then removed her clothes and Marco's clothes. Leaving them both in there underwear.

"I'm not waiting another month, just to be with you, Marco." Star said as she straddled him and started grinding her hips on him. She then undid the bun on her head and let's her hair flow down.

"So I take it that's a yes?" He asked.

"Let's see how long you last this time." She said as she removed her bra, Marco then sat up and grabbed her breast with his mouth and started sucking on it, while his hands moved to her back to bring her closer so that he can get a good taste of her, Star moaned as she fet his tongue swirl around her areolas, What Star didn't notice that, Marco had her on her back and started kissing down her abdomen and to the helm of her panties.

"Let's get these out of the way." He said as he slid his thumb into the side and pulled them down slowly as he did he saw how wet she was. Marco the placed his head in between her legs and started leaving butterfly kisses down her thighs. Star's moans filled her ears as he got closer to her special place.

"Well I'm hardly doing anything and it looks like you'll be finishing first." Marco said.

"Just shut up." Star moaned as she crossed her legs and brought her lover's head closer to her, Marco then partakes in her honeypot.

"Oh Marco!~" Star exclaimed as she combed her finger in his hair. Marco then stops and freed himself from her legs and moved up to her, Star then wrapped her arms around him and the shared a kiss. Star could feel her wet core rubbing the tip of his cock.

"So tell me. Will you be mine?" He asked as he tease her. Star then looked at him and smiled.

"Depends on how well you perform, love." She teased, Marco then pushed his cock in, Star moaned in his ear as he thrust his hips in and out of her, feeling her warm tight hole.

"Oh Marco~" She moaned, Marco then picked her up and took her off the bed and pinned her to the wall and thrusted his hips letting gravity help him, Star then drapes her arms on his shoulders.

"Oh Marco, you feel so good." Marco then started to speed up, Marco then gripped her ass and forced himself deeper into her.

"You better tell me your answer, i'm nearing my limit." Marco moaned as he started speeding up. "Tell me!" Marco yelled

"Sí Marco, sí, me casaré contigo, sigue llenándome hasta el borde, inunda mi caja de mierda, ¡dame un joven príncipe!"

"Te amo mi encantadora reina!" Marco moaned as he achive released. The two then shared one more kiss before sliding down the wall and onto the floor before starting their second round

-Months Later-

A carriage was flying through the sky bring in their daily quota of souls and the god of those souls was riding with the couchman, bored out his mind at the long journey.

"Master, were are almost at the gate." The couchman said.

"Finally, I can't wait for Tom to deal with this." Marco said.

"A little anxious to get home, Master." He asked

"Yeah, I have to check on my queen." Marco informed.

"I see the big day is today right? Why don't you go Master, I can handle it from here." He said

"You sure?" He asked. "I don't want you thinking i'm just blowing off my job." Marco said.

"Don't worry, after all you own my soul." He deadpanned

"And don't you forget it." Marco said as he jumped off and found himself on the ground in front of his castle.

"Oh look at that were already at you distinction." the Couchman said before riding off. Marco then hurried inside with a smile on his face but he soon saw a shrine and stops to give a quick prayer.

"Please watch over us father." Marco said as he continued to his castle. He soon found his mother pacing back in forth.

"Mother, where's Star?" Marco asked, She then pointed to the doors and he opened it, only to be met with loud screaming, he then closed the door and looked ath his mother.

"She just gone into labor." She said.

"Please don't make me go in there."

"¡MARCO DÍAZ, trae a tu perra culo a la habitación ahora mismo!" Star yelled, Angie laughed as she opened the door and pushes Marco in. After a while of screaming, from both Marco and Star, the son of death was born.

"Oh Marco, he's beautiful." Star said as she held their child.

"Yes he is." Marco said.

"What do you think we should name him?" Star asked as Marco starting to think.

"How about Diego Alejandro Diaz." Marco suggested. Star gave him a deadpan look. "What?" Marco asked

"I was thinking more along the lines of Rafael Diaz." Star said, Marco was shocked to hear those words. He started to tear up.

"Yeah, I like that much better." Marco said as he held out his arms and took his son.

* * *

Paulvalera2323: I'm glad you loved it

JJmmmmmlol: I'm glad you did

Jss2141: Already Did.

* * *

Sí, Marco, sí, me casaré contigo, sigue llenándome hasta el borde, inunda mi caja de mierda, ¡dame un joven príncipe!/Yes Marco, yes, I will marry you, keep filling me to the brim, flood my fuck box, give me a young prince!

Te amo mi encantadora reina!/I love you my lovely queen!


End file.
